


SCP-641R4

by tootsonnewts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheithlentines 2019, a classic story about a man meeting an unusual experiment subject and realizing his job really sucks, first person scientific pov, quarantined item keith, researcher shiro, scp foundation au, unusual format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts
Summary: SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4, however these observations could not be substantiated.SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”





	1. PHASE 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyasochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyasochi/gifts).



> happy sheithlentines, sochi!  
> [riftwood](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/31758822?show_comments=true%22%22) is, without a doubt, one of my favorite sheith fics of all time. in return, i wanted to write you something just as experimental and cool, so i hope you enjoy it! i read your prompts and just knew i wanted to try this concept for you! it's a little out of the ordinary for a fic format for several reasons, but i think that's what makes it fun! <3!
> 
> if you are unfamiliar with the scp foundation, [here is a link to the wiki!](http://www.scp-wiki.net/about-the-scp-foundation)
> 
> here are a few of my personal favorites: [1](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-294), [2](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-261), [3](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-737), [4](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2521), and [5](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-j)!
> 
> please feel free to stop by on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_tootsonnewts) and say hi!
> 
> enjoy!

[ _NOTE: Due to the circumstances surrounding this Item’s reclassification, as well as the nature of the contact between Dr. Shirogane and SCP-641R4, this record is to be archived in its current state and left untouched. This record is to be reviewed as permitted by Drs. Sanda and W_ ███ _, in order to study further techniques to avoid the deterioration of professionalism in research methods in future. Unfortunately, due to circumstances outside of Foundation control, some of these records have been irreparably altered and as of the entry of this note, no known Foundation employee has the ability to remove the corrupted content._ ]

 

[ _NOTE: You’re just mad that I figured out how to get in and lock you out. Consider us even. —K_ ]

 

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-641R4 is contained in a concrete cell located in the East Sector of Site 11. Its cell must be outfitted with windows and air vents no larger than .15 meters x .15 meters (approx. 6 inches x 6 inches) to prevent escape. Cell door must be constructed of solid steel with an observation window to match previous specifications. Two armed guards must be posted at room entrance at all times in order to prevent escape attempts upon interview and feeding times.

**Description:** SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.

The entirety of abilities possessed by SCP-641R4 have yet to be discovered, however, the following characteristics have been noted:

  * Elevated speed and strength in relation to fully human subjects
  * Enhanced cognitive and reactionary function speeds
  * Elevated aggression in comparison to fully human subjects
  * Ability to call a bladed weapon to itself when feeling threatened, appearing seemingly from nowhere
    * Blade is of non-Earth origin, approximately 25 cm in length
    * In times of immense stress, blade will elongate to approx. 1 m in length until stress passes
    * Attempts at removing blade from possession of SCP-641R4 have resulted in unexplained disappearance of blade
  * Sensitivity to substance SCP-641R4 refers to as “Quintessence.” When prompted to provide detail, SCP-641R4 is unable to elaborate, stating substance is, “something you just feel.”



Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4, however these observations could not be substantiated. These claims include:

  * Lengthening of canines and lateral incisors
  * Yellowing of sclera
  * Purpling of skin
  * Deepening of voice
  * Violent disposition



SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-1**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. E████ Sanda
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** Upon the arrival of SCP-641R4 to Site 11, Dr. Sanda performed a typical intake survey as conducted with most sentient and communicative Euclid items.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Good afternoon, SCP-641R4.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** My name is Keith.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Is that so?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Last I checked with my fuckin’ mom.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** That sort of language is unnecessary, SCP-641R4.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I find it extremely fuckin’ neccessary, Doctor Fuckface.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Please. If you cannot be respectful, then I will have no choice but to leave the room.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Well then, by all means. Please don’t let me stop you.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Do you know why we brought you here, SCP-641R4?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You mean, do I know why you kidnapped me from my bed in the middle of the night? Nah, can’t say that I do.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Are you aware of your genetic makeup? How it came to be?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Are you asking if I know about my parents? The parents I would need to exist? Are you asking if I know how fuckin’ sex works, doc?
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** Again, SCP-641R4, I’m going to have to ask you to mind your tongue.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** And I’m going to have to ask you to use yours to lick my entire ass.
> 
> **Dr. Sanda:** (pause) Alright, then. It would seem we’ll be getting nowhere today. (chair scraping against the floor as Dr. Sanda stands) Thank you for your time, SCP-641R4.
> 
> (sound of door opening)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Oh, of course, your highness. Looks like I got nothin’ but time now, huh? (shouting) Please, do grace me with your incredible presence again! I sure love speaking with my captors!
> 
> (sound of door closing)
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Upon conclusion of intake interview, Dr. Sanda remained at the containment cell door to observe SCP-641R4 as it proceeded to throw its chair against the wall and shout numerous expletives.

 

+++

 

> **OBSERVATION LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. E** ████ **SANDA**
> 
> One of these days, the boys upstairs are going to have to stop sending me these ridiculous items. To be fair, this one is the most human-like and sentient I have yet been able to speak with. Its temper is disproportionate to its situation, in my view. We are providing shelter and safety in return for answers, for all it knows. This feels fair to me.
> 
> However, I don’t see any time in the near future where SCP-641R4 will agree to speak with me in a respectful manner. I tried again to speak with it after a few days of distance. The results were very much the same and not worth recording. Perhaps it hasn’t reached full maturity as dictated by its source DNA. Initial attempts at a full panel were unsuccessful, as SCP-641R4...forcefully declined each test. Considering the environment it was contained in before, however, I don’t find myself all that surprised at the language it picked up.
> 
> One would think those yokels down at the Garrison would have it together by now, but then again, I haven’t personally spoken with M████ in years. Maybe he’s not running the show like he used to, although I can’t ever imagine the old goat giving away the kind of control he had over that complex.
> 
> Either way, it would seem this item has been given much more leeway for a Euclid Class item than is advised, or smart. It’s been allowed to form its own identity, and given the idea that it was living its own life. This is most unusual. I’m unsure if this is due to the nature of the creation of the item itself, or for some other reason that I would very much prefer to not consider. I refuse to believe the Garrison has gone so soft.
> 
> Potentially, after acclimation to its new environment, SCP-641R4 could be trained into compliance.
> 
> After our initial interactions, I do not think this compliance training would be viable coming from myself. Truthfully, I’d rather not do it. Something about this item just rubs me the wrong way. It’s like speaking to a snot nosed teenager, and I get enough of that at home, thank you very much.
> 
> G████████ in the central office building told me she heard that T██████ would be back next week. Said the procedure for his arm went exceptionally well and he’s taking to the prosthetic much easier than was hoped. The damage wasn’t as severe as previously assumed. To be fair, SCP-████ is much more precise in its carnage than I believe it is given credit for. Its cuts are always clean.
> 
> Point being, T██████ is much more adept at dealing with these aggressive items than anyone else I could imagine. And I know that, technically, I don’t rank any higher than he does. Still, I think I might have a string or two to pull once he gets settled back in his office.


	2. PHASE 2

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-641R4 is contained in a concrete cell located in the East Sector of Site 11. Its cell must be outfitted with windows and air vents no larger than .15 meters x .15 meters (approx. 6 inches x 6 inches) to prevent escape. Cell door must be constructed of solid steel with an observation window to match previous specifications. Two armed guards must be posted at room entrance at all times in order to prevent escape attempts upon interview and feeding times.

**Description:** SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.

The entirety of abilities possessed by SCP-641R4 have yet to be discovered, however, the following characteristics have been noted:

  * Elevated speed and strength in relation to fully human subjects
  * Enhanced cognitive and reactionary function speeds
  * Elevated aggression in comparison to fully human subjects
  * Ability to call a bladed weapon to itself when feeling threatened, appearing seemingly from nowhere
    * Blade is of non-Earth origin, approximately 25 cm in length
    * In times of immense stress, blade will elongate to approx. 1 m in length until stress passes
    * Attempts at removing blade from possession of SCP-641R4 have resulted in unexplained disappearance of blade
  * Sensitivity to substance SCP-641R4 refers to as “Quintessence”. When prompted to provide detail, SCP-641R4 is unable to elaborate, stating substance is, “something you just feel.”



Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4, however these observations could not be substantiated. These claims include:

  * Lengthening of canines and lateral incisors
  * Yellowing of sclera
  * Purpling of skin
  * Deepening of voice
  * Violent disposition



SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”

**Addendum:** SCP-641R4 is to be immediately transferred to the supervision of Dr. T ██████ Shirogane, where it will undergo observation and interview sessions for the immediate future. 

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-4**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T ██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** ██  days after his return to the Foundation, Dr. Shirogane performed his own intake interview with SCP-641R4 upon its transfer to his purview.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Good morning, SCP-641R4. I’m Doctor T ██████ Shirogane.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What’s up, asswipe.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I don’t really see why we’re name calling here, SCP-641R4.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Then you should get yourself some glasses.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** My eyesight is perfectly fine.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Whatever you say, man.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** SCP-641R4, do you know why you’re talking to me?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) Keith.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m sorry?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No you’re not. My name is Keith.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I apologize, Keith. Is that what you’d like me to call you moving forward?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I just said it’s my fuckin’ name, didn’t I?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes, I suppose you did. That’s fair enough.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Of course it is.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Alright then, Keith. Did Doctor Sanda explain to you why you were brought here?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I’m pretty sure you know she didn’t get to.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes, I was hoping we could get around to that. Why were you so aggressive, Keith?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Really? Are you shitting me right now? Are you seriously asking me why, after I was drugged and taken from my bed, (SCP-641R4 raises its voice) from my home? In the middle of the night? When I did nothing wrong and I haven’t been anywhere? But now I’m (shouting) here! In this place! Locked in a fucking jail cell and surrounded by you assholes telling me I’m just a thing, and talking to me like I don’t know who I am, and I’m supposed to just be cool with it? (shouting louder) Fuck you!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) This transition is just as much for your safety as it is for everyone else’s, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** That’s bullshit and you know it.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I don’t know what kind of operation you assholes are running here, but I’m not going to be part of it.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You don’t have a choice, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Test me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’d really rather not, Keith. We’re not here to hurt you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You already have.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m sorry you feel that way.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** That’s a gutless apology. It isn’t even an apology. You’re just as heartless as the last bitch. Just leave me alone.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I know this is hard to take in, Keith. And I truly am sorry for the trauma you feel. My hope is for you and I to get to know each other better. To establish a rapport, if you will.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I won’t.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) Be that as it may, we’re going to be working together for a while. 
> 
> (rustling as Dr. Shirogane goes through a briefcase) 
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I have something for you.
> 
> (a thud as Dr. Shirogane sets a leatherbound journal in front of SCP-641R4)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What is this?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Somewhere for you to jot your thoughts that isn’t a person. Something that you can trust a little more, maybe.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** A diary. You want me to keep a fucking diary?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** There are worse things I could ask you to do.
> 
> (chair screeching as SCP-641R4 lunges for Dr. Shirogane)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (shouting) I’ll show you worse things!
> 
> (the sounds of a scuffle ensue, after which Dr. Shirogane physically restrains SCP-641R4)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** This behavior is highly inadvisable, Keith. I’m not going to hurt you. Please don’t try and hurt me. I want to help you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (muffled shouting) Fuck off! Fuck you!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Fair enough. (grunting) Assistance, please.
> 
> (the door opens and agents can be heard entering the room)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** This is for your safety, Keith. Please do not resist.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Is that a fucking needle? Are you drugging me? (shouting) Who are you people? What do you want with me? No, get off! Get the fuck off of me!
> 
> (sounds of a scuffle)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Patience yields focus, Keith. Remember that.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (shouting) Fuc—
> 
> (sound of door closing)
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Upon Dr. Shirogane’s exit from the room, SCP-641R4 was injected with a Class 3 sedative and remained unconscious for approximately ██ hours following its interview with Dr. Shirogane. Upon awakening, SCP-641R4 proceeded to shout expletives, threats, and a heretofore unknown language [ _NOTE: This language has since been identified to be Late 2█th_ _Century Galran —Dr. W_ ███]. Additionally, SCP-641R4 was observed throwing furniture and pages torn from the journal offered to it by Dr. Shirogane.

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY SCP-641R4-1**
> 
> A fucking journal.
> 
> You assholes are crazy. 
> 
> Look, I don’t know what’s going on here. I don’t know what this place is. I don’t know why I’m in here. I do know I’m not stupid. I know you’re going to read this thing as soon as you get the chance. So I just want you to know that the moment you think it’s safe, the very second you think you have nothing to worry about? I’m gonna get out of here. I’ll take as many of you out as I have to.
> 
> You know I’ve come close before. You know I’ll keep trying. 
> 
> The new windows? Cute.
> 
> The new doctor? Cute.
> 
> Your fucking zen ass approach? The cutest.
> 
> It won’t work.
> 
> Patience yields focus? Watch what this patience yields. Just wait. I’m gonna focus the fuck on out of here.
> 
> You think you’re so enlightened, Shirogane? You think you’re so deep with your inspirational poster quotes?
> 
> Well, HANG IN THERE, kitty.
> 
> It’s about to get rough.


	3. PHASE 3

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-641R4 is contained in a concrete cell located in the East Sector of Site 11. Its cell must be outfitted with windows and air vents no larger than .15 meters x .15 meters (approx. 6 inches x 6 inches) to prevent escape. Cell door must be constructed of solid steel with an observation window to match previous specifications. Two armed guards must be posted at room entrance at all times in order to prevent escape attempts upon interview and feeding times.

**Description:** SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.

The entirety of abilities possessed by SCP-641R4 have yet to be discovered, however, the following characteristics have been noted:

  * Elevated speed and strength in relation to fully human subjects
  * Enhanced cognitive and reactionary function speeds
  * Elevated aggression in comparison to fully human subjects
  * Ability to call a bladed weapon to itself when feeling threatened, appearing seemingly from nowhere
    * Blade is of non-Earth origin, approximately 25 cm in length
    * In times of immense stress, blade will elongate to approx. 1 m in length until stress passes
    * Attempts at removing blade from possession of SCP-641R4 have resulted in unexplained disappearance of blade
  * Sensitivity to substance SCP-641R4 refers to as “Quintessence”. When prompted to provide detail, SCP-641R4 is unable to elaborate, stating substance is, “something you just feel.”
    * Upon further prompting, SCP-641R4 compares Quintessence to “the Force,” from _Star Wars_.



Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4, however these observations could not be substantiated.

These claims include:

  * Lengthening of canines and lateral incisors
  * Yellowing of sclera
  * Purpling of skin
  * Deepening of voice
  * Violent disposition



SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”

**Addendum:** SCP-641R4 is to be immediately transferred to the supervision of Dr. T██████ Shirogane, where it will undergo observation and interview sessions for the immediate future.

**Addendum:** At the request of Dr. T ██████  Shirogane, SCP-641R4 will be granted interaction with an extended team of researchers and physicians. The following tests will be conducted: 

 

  * Full DNA screen with extended analysis to be conducted by Dr. C████ Smythe 


  * Daily observational exercises to be conducted and observed by Drs. L████ McClain and K███████ Holt 


  * Nutritional observation and experimentation to be conducted by Dr. H███ Garrett



 

Results of these tests and observations will be detailed in supplemental documents [see documents  **[REDACTED]** ]

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-7**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** █ days after Dr. Shirogane’s initial interview with SCP-641R4, a second interview is conducted during which Dr. Shirogane learns more about Quintessence and promises a favor for a favor.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Good afternoon, Keith. It’s nice to see you again.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Y’all really like to lie around here, huh?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I don’t understand what you mean.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I think you do. It’s not nice to see me again. I tried to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them last time you were here.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Ah, that. Yes, well I’d appreciate if you didn’t try that again. I just got this one and I’d rather like to not go through that again.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Karma gets us all in the end.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) What are you implying, Keith?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You know exactly what I’m implying, so you can stop making that face. I can’t be the only thing you have locked up in this place. I bet there are other things you keep in different rooms. Probably way more dangerous than some rat kid from the desert, huh? Yeah, I saw how you looked when I mentioned your arm.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I would prefer it if we didn’t discuss that.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Well I’d prefer to not be here looking at you, but we can’t always get what we want, can we, muscle man?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Again with the insults.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** If you think me pointing out your muscles is an insult, you have got to see someone. Maybe stop lifting weights. There’s nobody here to impress anyway.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s irrelevant.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Is it?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (sigh) It is. We’re not here to discuss my exercise regimen.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Then what—
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** We’re here to discuss yours.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You don’t think I already have you figured out, Keith? Why you’re acting out? You think if you keep throwing temper tantrums, one day you’ll catch us off guard. You still think you can get away.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I never said—
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You don’t need to. I’ve been doing this a long time. Longer than you have, anyway. So here’s where we make a deal. If you cooperate, and I mean fully cooperate, then we can perform an...exchange of sorts.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** An exchange.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes. You cooperate, let me run some tests — nothing crazy, I promise — then in exchange, I can secure you a little bit more freedom. But you have to comply. Completely.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Comply. (pause) What kind of tests?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Remember how you punched our phlebotomist in the face when we tried to take blood samples?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** It’s my blood. It belongs in my body.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Be that as it may, you won’t do that this time. This time, you’ll let us run a DNA panel on you. You’ll allow me to observe you and make notes. You’ll answer any questions I have, and you won’t argue or call anyone anything untoward. You will comply.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Are these terms acceptable?
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (quietly) Yes.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Fantastic. We’ll have your blood draw scheduled for today, and once I receive the results, we can arrange your entertainment. Now, let’s discuss this Quintessence you mentioned to one of our agents before.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I already told you everything there is to know about that.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You actually haven’t told me anything.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Oh, I’m so sorry, your highness. I was under the impression that you guys had computers and shit. I thought you took notes. How dumb of me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Attitude, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Fuck off, dad.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) You get one more chance.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (sigh) I don’t know what else there is to tell you, man. Quintessence is like (pause) it’s like cosmic energy. A cosmic thread that ties everyone together. Everything has it.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** What do you mean by that?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I don’t know. It’s like this force (pause) (sigh). Have you ever seen Star Wars?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I don’t see how that’s—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Can you just answer the question?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Yes, I have seen Star Wars.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You seen the prequels? I don’t care if you liked ‘em or not. Just, did you see them?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** It’s like the Force. Like Midichlorians. Everything has Quintessence. It’s a life energy we all carry. Some people can feel it. Some people can’t. I can feel it.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** So it’s a life energy, but it can’t be measured.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I dunno, you just...feel it. It’s just something you feel.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I see.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Is that all? Do I get to leave this room now?
> 
> **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Following Dr. Shirogane’s interview with SCP-641R4, a phlebotomist entered the room to draw a blood sample. SCP-641R4 remained docile and allowed the subject to complete their work without interference.

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY SCP-641R4-3**
> 
> I don’t believe a single word out of this dude’s mouth. Nothing anyone here has said to me has been the truth so far, so I don’t see why that would change anytime soon.
> 
> But maybe if I play along I can still catch an opening, you know? They can’t be on their guard 24/7. They’re only human. Everyone makes mistakes. If I do exactly what Shirogane says and act like a good little boy, then maybe I can slip out and nobody will notice until I’m long gone.
> 
> That’s the dream, anyway.
> 
> If I can’t make it happen that way, at least I can still call the blade. Last resort.

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-10**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** Following the return of SCP-6414’s DNA panel, Dr. Shirogane holds an interview to discuss the results and subsequent testing plans.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Hello, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Doc.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I know I’m back sooner than usual, but your DNA results came through yesterday, so I thought we could talk a little about them.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** If we have to.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Do you know what we found in your DNA?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Some DNA, I’d guess.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Come on now, Keith. Aren’t you the least bit curious?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I don’t need a test to tell me who I am. I know who I am.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, then could you do me the favor of reading it out for myself?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Whatever.
> 
> (papers shuffling)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Great. So, there’s clear indication of Galran DNA combined with human DNA.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I already told what’s her face that I understand how sex works.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) Yes, I’d expect you do. Did you know about what else is in here, though?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Can’t say that I do.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** There’s a third contributor to your genetic makeup, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Isn’t that how ancestors work?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I don’t think you completely understand me. You have three equal contributors to your genetic makeup.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** And?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** This indicates a parentage of three, rather than two.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) That’s impossible.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Is it? How much do you know about your birth, Keith?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I was born in the middle of the desert. My mom kept us hidden to keep us safe. I’ve been in the desert my whole life.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s not entirely true.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** How would you know?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Have you ever heard of the Garrison Institute?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) Yeah. Pop used to work there.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** And what did he do?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** He was a mechanic. Worked in their auto pool or something like that.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Are you certain?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What are you saying?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Maybe this is a conversation for another day.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What? You can’t just say this shit all ominously and leave it at that!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I think you’ll find I can, Keith. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you soon. I just don’t want to overwhelm you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Overwhelm me? I’m barely even whelmed!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) We’ll get you there, I’m sure.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What the fuck?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Come on now, Keith. We were doing really well there.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Whatever.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Now, onto the other reason for our meeting today. Now that we have a better grasp on your DNA, I’m going to be recommending a new exercise and nutrition program for you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Meaning?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Meaning you’re going to get out of this box.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What, like now?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (Chuckle) Not quite. I’ll need to get approval, but I’m hoping we get started by next week.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Then why the fuck are you still here?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Fair enough. See you soon, Keith.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Dr. Shirogane filed permit paperwork ██ hours following recorded conversation. It was approved with a distance restriction of Site 11.
> 
> [ _NOTE: I feel like it goes without saying here, but this restriction was stupid to begin with. We all knew what would happen if Dr. Shirogane took SCP-641R4 outside the walls of the building at this point of its containment. This was just the boys upstairs flexing their arms again for no good reason. —Dr. Sanda_ ]
> 
> [ _NOTE: Everything is the boys upstairs flexing their muscles, E_ ████ _. That doesn’t make them incorrect. —Dr. W_ ████]

 

+++

 

> **OBSERVATION LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████  **SHIROGANE**
> 
> SCP-641R4, pseudonym Keith, is an interesting case. Its upbringing as a fully human entity is obvious in its interaction with others, as well as its patterns of speech. Keith is easily agitated, but just as easily calmed once it does reach that state. In my opinion, its initial containment procedures may have been a bit misguided. I know we’re all aware of what this one is capable of, but I truly don’t see it posing much of a threat. Perhaps some bodily damage for those unsuspecting of its strength and agility, but I believe once we acclimate it to its new environment fully, things will work themselves out.
> 
> The initial capture event has proven to be much more traumatic to Keith than I think the Foundation was aware or even prepared for. It may behoove us to ensure Keith speaks with a staff therapist to gauge its level of emotional awareness and empathy. I think we would all be surprised at the results. Keith shows shades of true humanity, no matter the origination of its DNA.
> 
> In my opinion, its true nature should be concealed until we are ready to run stress tests. It may prove to be a useful catalyst.
> 
> I have noticed Keith making use of the provided journal, beyond its initial destruction of several pages. I’ve decided to treat it as doctor patient confidential material. Unless a reason presents itself, I see no need to read through the entries. Should Keith’s behavior become erratic or suspicious, we may need to check through it, but until then I believe it would only serve as another source of friction. Which is the last thing we need.
> 
> Additionally, Keith seems to be curious in nature, although it attempts to conceal that fact. Some of the things it has asked me in interviews are interesting, to say the least. I think Keith’s environment has shaped it much more than anyone involved in its creation process was prepared for. Keith seems fully immersed in popular culture, well read, knowledgeable. It certainly has a colorful bevy of language available on demand.
> 
> At any rate, I can’t help but find myself intrigued by Keith.
> 
> Its explanation of Quintessence as a substance isn’t all that different from many myths and tales found around the world. The interesting thing I have found is a particular draw toward Keith. Whether this is the nature of the item itself or something else, however, remains to be seen. I haven’t revealed this detail to anyone else. Truthfully, I’m unsure as to how I would approach it.
> 
> Perhaps I will keep that detail to myself for a while longer.


	4. PHASE 4

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-641R4 is contained in a concrete cell located in the East Sector of Site 11. Its cell must be outfitted with windows and air vents no larger than .15 meters x .15 meters (approx. 6 inches x 6 inches) to prevent escape. Cell door must be constructed of solid steel with an observation window to match previous specifications. Two armed guards must be posted at room entrance at all times in order to prevent escape attempts upon interview and feeding times.

**Description:** SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.

The entirety of abilities possessed by SCP-641R4 have yet to be discovered, however, the following characteristics have been noted:

  * Elevated speed and strength in relation to fully human subjects
  * Enhanced cognitive and reactionary function speeds
  * Elevated aggression in comparison to fully human subjects
  * Ability to call a bladed weapon to itself when feeling threatened, appearing seemingly from nowhere
    * Blade is of non-Earth origin, approximately 25 cm in length
    * In times of immense stress, blade will elongate to approx. 1 m in length until stress passes
    * Attempts at removing blade from possession of SCP-641R4 have resulted in unexplained disappearance of blade
  * Sensitivity to substance SCP-641R4 refers to as “Quintessence”. When prompted to provide detail, SCP-641R4 is unable to elaborate, stating substance is, “something you just feel.”
    * Upon further prompting, SCP-641R4 compares Quintessence to “the Force,” from _Star Wars_.



Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4,  ~~ however these observations could not be substantiated ~~ with some substantiated after further observation . These claims include:

  * Lengthening of canines and lateral incisors [substantiated]
  * Yellowing of sclera [substantiated]
  * Purpling of skin [substantiated]
  * Deepening of voice [octave of voice unchanged, however apparent raspy quality appears]
  * Violent disposition [substantiated; appears to be a reactionary quality]



SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”

**Addendum:** SCP-641R4 is to be immediately transferred to the supervision of Dr. T██████ Shirogane, where it will undergo observation and interview sessions for the immediate future.

**Addendum:** At the request of Dr. T ██████ Shirogane, SCP-641R4 will be granted interaction with an extended team of researchers and physicians. The following tests will be conducted:

  * Full DNA screen with extended analysis to be conducted by Dr. C████ Smythe
  * Daily observational exercises to be conducted and observed by Drs. L████ McClain and K███████ Holt
  * Nutritional observation and experimentation to be conducted by Dr. H███ Garrett



Results of these tests and observations will be detailed in supplemental documents [see documents  **[REDACTED]** ]

**Addendum:** Per direction of Dr. T ██████ Shirogane, subjects interacting with SCP-641R4 should not go out of their way to insult or belittle the heritage of SCP-641R4, as this will result in devastating effects for the subject.

 

+++

 

> **OBSERVATION LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T ██████ **SHIROGANE****
> 
>  ****
> 
> ****
> 
> To say the least, today was an absolute mess. Scientifically. Ethically. Physically.
> 
> After  ██ weeks of observation, I made the decision to move Keith on from treadmill and equipment exercise. Its work with L ████ and K ████████ has gone smoothly with no anomalies noted. However, due to the nature of stationary equipment, it was agreed upon that there was no true way to test the boundaries of what Keith is capable of.
> 
> In order to do this, we moved Keith’s physical testing into the gladiator chamber previously constructed to entertain SCP- ████ . This decision may not have been the best. In order to fully test Keith’s capabilities, the first thing we needed to test was whether or not reports of a physical transformation could be substantiated.
> 
> The following graduated parameters were used to test this:
> 
>   * Simple physical exertion
>     * Keith was introduced to the gladiator chamber and allowed to interact with the bots any way It deemed fit. At regular intervals, chamber staff would increase the difficulty level by one (1) step. Results of this were much the same as with regular exercise equipment.
>   * Simple physical exertion with Class B Agitant
>     * A controlled dose of a Class B Agitant was introduced to the room via the air ducts, and previous exercises were conducted again. The same results were noted, although Keith’s stamina increased noticeably.
>   * Simple physical exertion with Class B Agitant (modified)
>     * A refresher dose of a Class B Agitant was introduced to the room via the air ducts, however, rather than gladiator bots, a Foundation physical training specialist was introduced to Keith to spar with. Again, the same results as before were noted.
>   * Simple physical and mental exertion with Class B Agitant
>     * A refresher dose of a Class B Agitant was introduced to the room via the air ducts, Keith’s sparring partner was left in the training room, and in addition, I revealed the true nature of Keith’s DNA. The spar began as normal, however, the Foundation specialist was instructed to use verbal taunts in order to draw out Keith’s true nature. Keith resisted these taunts until they shifted to the subject of its parentage. Once the taunts turned to Keith’s specific genetic makeup, Keith became stressed and physical manifestations initiated. I have updated Keith’s item sheet to reflect these manifestations.
> 

> 
> This session was both enlightening and a severe setback in progress. Several Foundation agents were unable to restrain Keith, and I was unable to talk it back down to a calmer state. In the end, a Class A sedative was necessary to subdue Keith.
> 
> This was not our finest hour.

****

****

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-23**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T ██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** Following the exercise session in which a forced transformation occurred, Dr. Shirogane conducts a post-experience interview with SCP-641R4.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Fuck off! All of you! Who the fuck do you think you are?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith, listen. I know this must be—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (mocking) Oh, Keith! Oh, you poor, stupid, dumb brick of a boy! This must be so scary for you! This must be so hard! I’m sure you’re just so overwhelmed!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, yes—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I’m not overwhelmed! I’m fucking mad! I’m pissed! Are you kidding me?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith, please, just—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No, there is no just! You don’t get to tell me about just! Not after what you all did! Are you serious right now? 
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith, if you would please just—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No!
> 
> (pause in recording)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You’ve had some time to calm down, now.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Have I?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith, we have to talk about this.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** We don’t have to talk about anything. Leave me alone. 
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** What you learned about yourself today was a big thing to hear.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yeah, and how convenient that I didn’t get to hear it until you found the perfect moment, right? How strategic of you. How bold.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (sigh) Keith, you have to understand.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No, you do. First, you tell me that my mom isn’t really my mom. Then you tell me I’m some fucking test tube creation? Like some real sci fi, Frankenstein shit. Then you throw some chucklefuck in and let him yell at me about how useless and disgusting I am? Let him insult me and hit me? (shouting) You made me change! You made me hurt somebody! I don’t even know if that dude is alive!
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) He’s alive, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Well, good for him.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I know this is a lot, Keith. I know it’s hard and you’re upset, but we have to do this. 
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No we don’t. You just want to control me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** We don’t.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You took me away from my family. You locked me in a concrete box. You make me run and fight and don’t let me see the sun. I’m a prisoner.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I’m a person, doc.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I’m a person.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement: [REDACTED]**

 

+++

 

> **OBSERVATION LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T ██████ **SHIROGANE****
> 
>  ****
> 
> ****
> 
> We have made several mistakes in regards to our approach to and treatment of Keith. This is evident in his reaction to all of us.
> 
> At this junction, I have decided to redirect our approach to his study immediately. 
> 
> I refuse to give up on him.

****

****

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY SCP-641R4-8**
> 
> I’m so tired.
> 
> I don’t even know why I’m here. Still. They want something from me, but nobody will say it. And that doctor, trying to be all suave and charming like that’s going to calm me down. I could have killed that guy. I was so angry. I was so mad and I didn’t even realize what I was doing. I just did it.
> 
> I hurt somebody, and everyone is just acting like that’s normal. Who even are these people? What do they want from me?
> 
> I miss mom.
> 
> I miss home.
> 
> I’m afraid.
> 
> Maybe if I just cooperate, they’ll let me leave.


	5. PHASE 5

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** Euclid [Formal request for review submitted in accordance with Compliance Standard 610.16.3a]

**Special Containment Procedures:** ~~S CP-641R4 is contained in a concrete cell located in the East Sector of Site 11. Its cell must be outfitted with windows and air vents no larger than .15 meters x .15 meters (approx. 6 inches x 6 inches) to prevent escape. Cell door must be constructed of solid steel with an observation window to match previous specifications. Two armed guards must be posted at room entrance at all times in order to prevent escape attempts upon interview and feeding times.~~

Due to elevated compliance of SCP-641R4, it will now be contained in a minimum security room located in the North Sector of Site 11. This room is to be video monitored with footage archived for record keeping purposes.

No other containment measures are needed.

[ _NOTE: This is when a marked change in Dr. Shirogane’s methods and professionalism become known in the records of this item. Due to the nature of this change, O7 has directed that the bulk of these materials be left untouched for study and archival purposes. —Dr. W_ ███]

**Description:** SCP-641R4 is a bipedal organism of mixed origin presenting as a human male, approximately 25 years of age in appearance. SCP-641R4 is the first confirmed successful product of the Garrison Institute’s Marmora Initiative. Identities of contributing DNA remains a mystery, although SCP-641R4 exhibits characteristics of both parental sets.

The entirety of abilities possessed by SCP-641R4 have yet to be discovered, however, the following characteristics have been noted:

  * Elevated speed and strength in relation to fully human subjects
  * Enhanced cognitive and reactionary function speeds
  * Elevated aggression in comparison to fully human subjects
  * Ability to call a bladed weapon to itself when feeling threatened, appearing seemingly from nowhere
    * Blade is of non-Earth origin, approximately 25 cm in length
    * In times of immense stress, blade will elongate to approx. 1 m in length until stress passes
    * Attempts at removing blade from possession of SCP-641R4 have resulted in unexplained disappearance of blade
  * Sensitivity to substance SCP-641R4 refers to as “Quintessence”. When prompted to provide detail, SCP-641R4 is unable to elaborate, stating substance is, “something you just feel.”
    * Upon further prompting, SCP-641R4 compares Quintessence to “the Force,” from _Star Wars_.



Claims of transformative properties have been made by several subjects interviewed after interaction with SCP-641R4, ~~however these observations could not be substantiated~~ with some substantiated after further observation. These claims include:

  * Lengthening of Canines and Lateral Incisors [substantiated]
  * Yellowing of Sclera [substantiated]
  * Purpling of skin [substantiated]
  * Deepening of voice [octave of voice unchanged, however apparent raspy quality appears]
  * Violent disposition [substantiated; appears to be a reactionary quality]



SCP-641R4 calls itself “Keith.”

**Addendum:** SCP-641R4 is to be immediately transferred to the supervision of Dr. T██████ Shirogane, where it will undergo observation and interview sessions for the immediate future.

**Addendum:** At the request of Dr. T██████ Shirogane, SCP-641R4 will be granted interaction with an extended team of researchers and physicians. The following tests will be conducted:

  * Full DNA screen with extended analysis to be conducted by Dr. C████ Smythe
  * Daily observational exercises to be conducted and observed by Drs. L████ McClain and K███████ Holt
  * Nutritional observation and experimentation to be conducted by Dr. H███ Garrett



Results of these tests and observations will be detailed in supplemental documents [see documents [DOCUMENT DETAILS REDACTED]]

**Addendum:** Per direction of Dr. T██████ Shirogane, subjects interacting with SCP-641R4 should not go out of their way to insult or belittle the heritage of SCP-641R4, as this will result in devastating effects for the subject.

**NOTE:** As of  **[REDACTED]** , SCP-641R4 is officially being submitted for Object Classification review at the request of Dr. T██████ Shirogane. As a result, further file notations will be suspended pending board review of Item’s status.

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-35**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** [ _NOTE: Approximately 8 months passed between the record updates of Phase 4 and Phase 5. The interview logs for the intervening sessions have been corrupted beyond repair and thus rendered irretrievable. —Dr. W_ ███] [ _NOTE: Convenient. —Dr. Sanda_ ] Dr. Shirogane conducts a progress interview with SCP-641R4 in regards to lightening its containment procedures.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** And how are you today, Keith?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (laughs) I think you know how I am.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yeah, maybe. Let’s get down to it, then.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yessir.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You had breakfast already?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yep. Tell H███ I said thanks, by the way. His french toast is way better than yours.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (laughs) French toast isn’t my specialty, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What is?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Later.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (laughs)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Back to the point, I’m submitting the applications today.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Wait, seriously?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes. I think we’ve made a lot of progress here, Keith. I trust you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) Thank you.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Once we’re done, I’ll be sending in the forms and we’ll just have to wait to see what happens. I wouldn’t worry, though. I’ve never had an application for a move rejected.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** God, I hope not.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You’ll be just fine, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** So, if they say yes, what happens?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, I already have my eye on a new room for you. It’s got regular windows and everything. I think you’ll like it.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) I bet I will.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It’s much closer to my office than this room.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Well now I’m sure I’ll like it.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (laughs) Please.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yeah, yeah. So how long’s this take? Am I gonna be waiting for months?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** No, actually. The process usually moves pretty quickly. If there’s one thing this organization can’t stand, it’s languishing paperwork. Which is actually—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Surprising.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You got that right. There’s something else, too.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What is that?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m also officially requesting to have your item status reviewed.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) What does that mean?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It means that, if they agree to it, you’ll be interviewed by the board. If they decide to reclassify you as requested, we can get you out of here, Keith. You can go home.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (sniffling and crying)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith? Keith, is everything—
> 
> (shuffling as SCP-641R4 crosses the table to hug Dr. Shirogane)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (whispering) Thank you. Thank you, Shiro.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) Dr. Shirogane, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Oh. Right. Thanks, doc.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (clears throat) Well, don’t go thanking me yet. The board still has to approve meeting with you, and after that, the process is pretty arduous. We would have a lot of work to do.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** We?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes, of course, Keith. I’ll be here every step of the way.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Doc, I—
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I will never give up on you, Keith.
> 
> (shuffling)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Shi—
> 
> (unintelligible)
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** █ hours following the interview of SCP-641R4, Dr. Shirogane filed a Relocation Application [see document **[REDACTED]** ] in addition to an official Item Reclassification Application [see document **[REDACTED]** ].

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY SCP-641R4-25**
> 
> I never thought I’d say this, and maybe my mind will change if I get out of here, but it’s not all bad. If there’s one thing I can get behind about this place, it’s three squares. And Shiro.
> 
> Two things.
> 
> Things are different now. They have been for a while, you know? And it’s not just how everyone treats me or talks to me. I mean, that’s different, too. But it’s like. It just feels different. That could be because of my new digs, though. I almost didn’t believe him when he said he was applying to move me, but he really did that. Even now it’s hard to believe that I’m actually looking out of a real window and seeing the real sky. I always sort of doubted what I saw outside the last room. I’m not stupid. I know they took me on elevators to get to it. Last I checked, sun doesn’t shine through the ground. If it starts to, then we’re all fucked.
> 
> But that’s not important anymore. What is important is that I have a real room with real windows. I have a door that doesn’t lock if I don’t want it to. There aren’t even any guards outside. Which, what the fuck, you know?
> 
> I never knew I’d appreciate opening a door so much in my life.
> 
> And he wasn’t lying when he said it was closer to his office. I’m literally a hallway away. He said I can go visit any time I want. He visits me a lot. Not even to record, just to talk. I still feel kind of weird just walking into his office, though. Like, that’s a line I’m not ready to cross. Maybe it’s because that’s a room that’s soaked in him?
> 
> I don’t know how to explain it.
> 
> I said things are different and I mean it. His quintessence is different. It’s like it’s shifted. I mean, not a lot. Not even by much. It’s like, if you separated the strands of thread and then rewove them in a different pattern. All the pieces are there, but they’re in a different order now.
> 
> It’s a good change. A really good change. I don’t even know if he knows. He probably doesn’t. I haven’t told him.
> 
> His threads feel like they’re reweaving themselves in a specific direction.
> 
> Mine.

 

+++

 

> **OBSERVATION LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> Keith’s progress these past months has been nearly immeasurable. Although we only have one recorded instance of his substantiated abilities on record, I see no need for more. He has more than proven himself able and willing to cooperate, take direction, and focus his energy elsewhere. In my opinion, there is no need for the Euclid Classification. I believe that Keith is fully in control of his transformation.
> 
> It is my hope that the board will approve his reclassification and that his containment procedures can be further updated in order to allow him to leave this facility. I must admit, I will be sad to see him go should this occur…
> 
> As it is, I believe this is what is in Keith’s best interests, and I hope the board agrees.

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-41**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** Dr. Shirogane discusses the status of SCP-641R4’s Reclassification and the process approaching. [ _NOTE: And drools all over the floor… —K_ ] [ _NOTE: The previous note was added by a subject outside of the Foundation’s purview and is unable to be expunged by current Foundation techniques. It was the first of its kind to be discovered by Foundation agents. —Dr. W_ ███ ] [ _NOTE: Suck it, Trebek. —K_ ]
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Here we go.
> 
> (papers shuffling as Dr. Shirogane hands SCP-641R4 a stack of completed forms)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** They said yes?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** To the review, yes. Of course they did, Keith. You’re doing amazingly well.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) What now?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, now we cover what will happen so you can be ready. I’ll be with you, of course, but it’s still important that you be as prepared as possible. A board review is (pause) intense.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Intense.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** First, we’ll need to write letters pleading your case, maybe pull a few strings and get some outside character references. After that, we go before the review board, where you’ll be interviewed pretty hard.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What do you mean by ‘pretty hard’?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Have you ever seen congress approve a supreme court judge?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yes.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** They use a watered down version of the Foundation’s original interview handbook.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) Fuck.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) Agreed.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What happens if they say yes? Can I leave?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yes. You can go anywhere you want, Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** No questions asked?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I might have some questions for you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) Like what?
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Like what, Shiro?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I—
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Can I come by your office later?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Yes. Yes, of course you can.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (whispered) Okay.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement: [REDACTED]** [ _NOTE: The precise order of events in the Phase logs after this point gets fairly muddled. I did my best to arrange them in a way that made sense, but things get a little...messy after this._ — _Dr. W_ ███] [ _NOTE: MESSY._ — _K_ ]

 

+++

 

> **PERSONAL VOICE LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> [The personal voice logs of Dr. Shirogane were discovered in the SCP system shortly after his departure from the Foundation. Pertinent logs will be added to the records of SCP-641R4 for record keeping and posterity purposes.]
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You know, it’s not like I didn’t see this coming. I mean, I felt it happening. I don’t know if that’s the quintessence Keith talks about or just the fact that I really, really like him. It’s difficult to piece together. Maybe it doesn’t matter. Maybe it never did. What does matter is the fact that Keith doesn’t belong here. I’ve said it for some time now, but I’m more sure than ever. If the reclassification fails, I’m getting him out of here.
> 
> (door closing)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Do you mean that?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith! I didn’t hear you come in.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Your office door was cracked. You’re lucky it was me, anyway. Saying shit like that is careless, Shiro. Even I know that.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) I meant it.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You can’t. There’s no way we’d make it out alive. And even if we did, they’d find us. Be reasonable.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** What’s reasonable is getting you out of here so you can live a regular life like a regular human being should.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (pause) A regular human being?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s what you are, isn’t it?
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> (indiscernible noises) [ _NOTE: ‘Indiscernible’ my dying ass. —K_ ]
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (gasping) Keith.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Okay, yeah, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just—thank you.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** No, I—uh, I liked it. But if that happens, it needs to be because you aren’t trapped here. I have to know it’s not influenced. I’d never forgive myself.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** That’s how I know it isn’t. But that’s fair.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Thank you.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Tell me your master plan, then.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I honestly hadn’t thought it all the way through yet. It would take a lot more planning than I have time for right now. I have some things ready just because I already did, but the rest would be more difficult.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Mmm, nice and vague.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I kind of have to be, **[REDACTED]**. [ _NOTE: I took this out. None of you deserve to read it. —K_ ]
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** (gasp) Where did you learn that?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Around.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Jesus Christ.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Not quite.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** You mentioned quintessence.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You heard that?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** I told you. Careless.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle)
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Do you want to know?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Know what?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Whether it matters or not.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I really feel like you’re going to tell me either way.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Hmm. Okay, so you know how I told you that quintessence is in everything, more or less?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yeah, I remember.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Well, it’s different in everyone. Not everyone can feel it, but everyone has it, and it’s unique to everyone.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Like a fingerprint.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yes, exactly. I can feel them.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** We’ve established that.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** The point I’m making is that I can feel yours. And it’s different than when we first met.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Different?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Mmhmm. It’s warm now. Well, warmer. It was always warm, but not toward me. But now it’s like you’ve rearranged your energy to make room for me. To (pause) I dunno, to reach out and pull mine in.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** What, like a soulmate?
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** That’s disgusting.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That also wasn’t a no.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** What I’m getting at is, quintessence isn’t some outside force acting on you and making your decisions. It’s the other way around. Your quintessence is you. It’s your spirit, just more tangible, I guess. For me, anyway. So to answer your question: no. It doesn’t matter. You guide your fate, Shiro. You bend it to your will. Not the other way around.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Wow.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yeah. Wow.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I still think it’d be smart if we—
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Yeah, me too.


	6. PHASE 6

**Item #:** SCP-641R4

**Object Class:** [Under Review]

 

+++

 

> **PERSONAL VOICE LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Okay, I forgot what talking to E████ one-on-one about business matters feels like. I don’t know how I did, but I managed it.
> 
> **SCP-641R4** **Keith** [ _NOTE: C’mon now, you know my name by this point. —K_ ] **:** Well, how’d it go?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It went okay. More than okay, actually. She’s on board. She read through all of your documentation, we have enough supporting evidence. She thinks it’s viable.
> 
> **Keith:** That’s awesome. What’s next?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** We have some letters to write. You have some sincerity to force. I know it’s going to be hard to be nice to them, considering, but you have to get as close to groveling as you can.
> 
> **Keith:** (sigh) For the cause.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** For the cause. After that, we should probably practice some review questions. I’ve only ever heard of one other review board happening, and that was well before my time here. It would be smart to look over the transcripts, though.
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah, okay, that makes sense. How long are the transcripts?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Six hundred pages.
> 
> **Keith:** Shiro, what the fuck.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Hey, I never said this would be easy.
> 
> **Keith:** Or fun.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** None of this has been fun for you. I just want to make that end. We have to do what we have to do.
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah, I know. I just. (sigh) This feels big.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m not gonna lie to you. It is. There are going to be a lot of Foundation employees there. (pause) Do you want to see a picture of the review chamber?
> 
> **Keith:** It’s a chamber? Please not another chamber.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Don’t worry, it’s not like that. See, here.
> 
> (sounds of typing)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** There it is.
> 
> **Keith:** That’s not a chamber. That’s a fucking hockey rink.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Now you’re just being dramatic.
> 
> **Keith:** Am I? Am I really, Shiro? Because this feels like the right reaction to me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Being nervous is totally normal. But you can’t let it control you. We still have some work to do.
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah, alright. You’re right.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I know I am. Now, take this and go get reading. There’ll be a quiz later.
> 
> **Keith:** Fuck off.
> 
> (indiscernible noises) [ _NOTE: Again with the indiscernible noises. —K_ ]

 

+++

 

> **PANEL INTERVIEW LOG SCP-641R4-1**
> 
> **Interviewers:** Drs. B█████████, P███████, C████, and D███████████
> 
> **Interviewed:** SCP-641R4
> 
> **Foreword:** The initial panel interview to outline standards and establish guidelines for Reclassification takes place.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Good Afternoon, SCP-641R4.
> 
> **SCP-641R4:** Call me Keith, please. [ _NOTE: From here on out, I’m not giving you this benefit anymore. You. Know. My. Name. —K_ ]
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Keith, then. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Keith.
> 
> **KEITH:** Thank you. Nice to meet you, too.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** I’m sure you don’t mean that, given the circumstances, but thank you for the consideration.
> 
> **Keith:** You said it, not me.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** (laughs) Let’s get right to it, then, shall we? Keith, I am Dr. D███████████. That down there is Dr. P███████, next to him is Dr. B█████████, and on my other side is Dr. C████.
> 
> **Keith:** Great. Hello.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Keith, we’re here today to review your Classification as a Euclid Class Item.
> 
> **Keith:** I’m not an item.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Yes, Dr. Shirogane has indicated that much in his paperwork. We will get to that soon, I promise.
> 
> **Keith:** Alright.
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Now, I’m fairly certain Dr. Shirogane primed you on how this interview would go. Probably gave you some tips, yes?
> 
> **Keith:** He did.
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** I would assume those tips went something along the lines of be polite, don’t insult anyone, answer honestly without being excessive, am I correct?
> 
> **Keith:** (pause) Yes.
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Well don’t worry about all that. In order for us to properly evaluate your eligibility, we need to know how you really feel.
> 
> **Keith:** How I really feel?
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Yes.
> 
> **Keith:** I think you can guess how I feel.
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** There are some notes in your file that indicate a leaning in your—
> 
> **Keith:** Angry. Annoyed. Betrayed. Tired. Ready to go home. Like a person that keeps being treated like he’s not a person.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Well, that’s not altogether true, though, is it? Dr. Shirogane and his team have treated you quite kindly, if I’m to be properly informed.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Dr. C████, I hardly see how that’s—
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** In fact, I would argue that this is, perhaps, the reason your humanity has shone through these past months. Would you agree?
> 
> **Keith:** I was a human before, I’ll still be one once I leave this room. How anyone treats me is on them. Not me.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Yes, that is a fair point.
> 
> **Keith:** I’m sorry, I thought this meeting was just to tell me how this was gonna go.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** It is, Keith. That doesn’t mean we won’t be asking questions along the way. Now, Dr. Shirogane informs us you have consideration letters with you to submit today. You can give those to the clerk before leaving.
> 
> **Keith:** Sure.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** After your letters are submitted, we will take three days to review them, at which point we will meet again for a final interview where we will render our decision. Once a decision is rendered, it cannot be appealed for ninety days. Does this make sense to you?
> 
> **Keith:** Yes.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Fantastic. Now, before we go, there are a few questions we must ask.
> 
> **Keith:** Of course there are.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** First, tell us about the night of your acquisition.
> 
> **Keith:** I’m sorry, my what?
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Your acquisition, Keith. The night you came into Foundation possession.
> 
> **Keith:** Wow. We’re really just gonna lay it all out there, huh? Well, you drugged me. I’m not sure how. Shit, maybe my mom helped you for all I know anymore. Then, I woke up in a jail cell.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** It was not a jail cell, Keith.
> 
> **Keith:** Were you locked up in there with me?
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** You know I wasn’t.
> 
> **Keith:** Then I don’t think you get an opinion.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Upon waking, you met with Dr. Sanda for an intake interview, is that correct?
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** And how did you feel?
> 
> **Keith:** Shitty.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** (chuckle) Yes, I can expect you would have. Class A sedatives are nothing to take lightly.
> 
> **Keith:** That wasn’t why.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** (pause) I see.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** You remained combative with Dr. Sanda. Why was that?
> 
> **Keith:** She treated me like a dumb dog. Like how I felt didn’t matter, because at least you guys had a new crown jewel in your animal exhibit, and I should have been happy to be alive or some shit like that. It was insulting. I didn’t like her.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Right. And once you transferred into the responsibility of Dr. Shirogane, that didn’t change for quite some time, did it?
> 
> **Keith:** Of course it didn’t. I was still angry. He treated me like she did. Maybe not as bad, but still the same.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** But, as we’ve established, this did change?
> 
> **Keith:** I think you know it did. Everyone got nicer after a while. It was easier, then.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Easier?
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah, I didn’t wanna brain myself on the wall every day.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** That’s a particularly macabre statement, Keith.
> 
> **Keith:** It’s not a lie, though.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Let’s talk about your transformation.
> 
> **Keith:** You mean the day I was tortured?
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Is that how you see it?
> 
> **Keith:** It’s how it was.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** And would you agree, Dr. Shirogane?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) Yes.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Please expound.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Of course. When we began the trials, it was from the same approach as we usually take. However, it quickly became apparent to me that it was the incorrect approach with Keith. He did not respond well to the stimuli, and instead became overwhelmed and lashed out. I believe the only cause for the transformation occurring was the combination of the Class B Agitant and incessant stress. Were these factors not involved, particularly the Agitant, I don’t think we would have ever seen a transformation. It’s an instinct Keith keeps well at heel.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** I see.
> 
> (several seconds of silence accompanied by the sounds of typing)
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Keith, would you agree that you keep yourself well under control?
> 
> **Keith:** That was the first time it happened since I was a kid.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** But it has happened before.
> 
> **Keith:** When I was a literal child.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Of course.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Now, as for this blade you can summon.
> 
> **Keith:** What about it?
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Why have you never summoned it here?
> 
> **Keith:** I’ve never needed it.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** And why is that?
> 
> **Keith:** Nobody has tried to kill me yet.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** But is it not true that Keith very nearly killed a subject during their fight, Dr. Shirogane?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** He did not.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** What makes you say that?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It’s true that he did injure the man, but it was not life threatening and it occurred after extended provocation.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** I see. And could you summon it for us now?
> 
> **Keith:** (pause) What?
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** We would like to see your weapon. If you please.
> 
> **Keith:** (sigh) If you insist.
> 
> (brief pause followed by a twinkling sound)
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Very interesting. And can you expand it for us, please?
> 
> **Keith:** Sure.
> 
> (brief pause as blade expands)
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Interesting indeed.
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Thank you, Keith. That should be all for today.
> 
> **Keith:** What, really?
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** Yes, really. We will see you again in three days’ time, Keith. Dr. Shirogane.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Thank you, Drs.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Keith presented the intake clerk with three (3) written Reclassification Consideration Statements upon completion of initial interview.

 

+++

 

> **WRITTEN RECLASSIFICATION CONSIDERATION STATEMENT KEITH**
> 
> To whom it may concern,
> 
> I don’t really know how to write this. There’s a difference between being able to say what I’m thinking and having to put it all down nice and neat in easily digestible sentences.
> 
> Right, so I’m just going to tell you about myself and hope like hell that’s enough.
> 
> I was born if you can even call it that, I don’t really know anymore, in the middle of the desert to my mom and pop. They raised me for 23 years and it was good. I was happy. I was well fed. I was mostly clean, but my mom would probably tell you that’s a lie. I was safe, I thought.
> 
> My pop was a firefighter before I was born. That’s what they told me, anyway. After mom got pregnant, he got a job at the Garrison Institute, and that was that. He fixed their cars, rebuilt parts for simple machines, things like that. Regular work for a regular guy. Mom used to say she could always tell what kind of day he had by how much oil he brought home on him.
> 
> They’re good people. The best people. My people.
> 
> The night you took me, they acted the same as always. I don’t even know if they knew you took me. I think about that a lot. If mom got a warning before I just disappeared. If she just woke up and found an empty bed. I like to think she had some kind of warning. Maybe that she didn’t have a choice. I mean, realistically I know she didn’t have a choice. I’m here, after all. But I don’t really want to think about her not knowing that she’d wake up in the morning and I’d just be gone.
> 
> I don’t have any siblings. You knew that already, but I think it’s important to say. Pop used to joke that when they first got married, the first thing he promised mom was as many kids as she wanted. A whole house full of ‘em, he’d say. Now that I know how that all works, it’s not something I like to think about. It’s actually pretty disgusting, please don’t ask me about it.
> 
> So anyway, you take me, right? You somehow drug me, take my clothes, shove me in a concrete box, and throw away the key.
> 
> When I woke up, the first thing I thought was that I had changed somehow and done something. When I turn, I don’t really remember much. Normally it happens when I can’t think anymore. I was terrified that I’d hurt someone. That I’d done something so bad I would never be forgiven.
> 
> And then you sent that woman in.
> 
> Have you ever been through something that completely changed the way you think about the world? Like, it doesn’t even have to be big or life altering or anything like that. It can be something so totally boring that you don’t realize it until later. I mean, this absolutely wasn’t, but I need you to get the point.
> 
> So, this woman comes in and tells me I’m not a human. I’m not a person. I’m Item SCP-641R4. You took my name away from me just like you had mislabeled a jar or some shit. POOF. Gone. No more Keith.
> 
> There’s this scene in Kill Bill, you should totally check it out, by the way. But there’s this scene where Uma Thurman gets shot in the chest with a shotgun full of  rock salt. She’s laying there, full of piss and vinegar, fucking livid out of her mind, but she can’t move or breathe because there’s all this fucking salt, and her chest burns, man. Her chest is burning like crazy, but what can she do, you know? It’s not like her body will listen to her and let her move around the pain. That’s just not how that shit works.
> 
> That’s what this was like for me.
> 
> You came in, pumped my unsuspecting ass full of your finest Himalayan pink, and dragged my wheezing carcass through the streets.
> 
> That’s fucked up.
> 
> What’s worse is that I know you’re going to read this letter and disagree with every word. I don’t even know why I’m making the thing so fucking long to begin with. Maybe I just need to get it out.
> 
> Shiro says he’s only ever heard of one other time you had a reclassification board like this. He wasn’t even working for you at the time. I read the entire transcript. The whole thing. Every new question, I just sat there thinking, ‘nobody asked me any shit like this, how come nobody’s asking me shit like this?’
> 
> He said it’s a good sign that you don’t have many questions. I know better. I know silence is an answer on its own. Shiro’s naive that way. I don’t think he’s experienced the world from the middle of the desert like me. I don’t think he’s seen or heard the things I have. That’s okay, but it doesn’t totally make him the best judge, if you get what I mean.
> 
> But here’s my point: before this all happened, before I got dragged through a knothole backwards, I was just me. Just Keith. Nothing special, but that was okay.
> 
> I’d really like to go back to that.

 

+++

 

> **WRITTEN RECLASSIFICATION CONSIDERATION STATEMENT DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> To my colleagues on the Reclassification Board,
> 
> I have more than made my stance on this matter perfectly clear, I think. Suffice it to say, Keith never should have been brought in to begin with. He poses no threat to anyone now, just the same as he never did. I believe the Marmora Project was a mistake from its inception, but that is not an opinion I am paid to hold.
> 
> That being said, I understand the Foundation’s desire to bring Keith in. This was your plan from the beginning, I am coming to learn. Why, precisely, you thought this would escape notice is beyond me, but again, that seems to be information for a clearance level far above mine.
> 
> I have worked with Keith for nearly a year now, and I must say that in all that time, I have struggled with only one thing: why he was designed in the first place. I do know he was bred specifically to enhance his native Galran and Altean traits (although it would seem that, aside from his quintessence sensitivity, his Galran genes smothered most of the Altean traits desired), but I question the ethics of such a decision. The purpose of this Foundation is to Secure, Contain, and Protect. Why then are we _creating_ items to be contained?
> 
> People are not items. They should not be treated as such, especially bred like lambs for this purpose.
> 
> Keith has displayed no traits that would lead me to believe he is anything but a perfectly safe human.
> 
> On a personal note, I have found him to be bright, intelligent, quick-witted, and entertaining to converse with. He is, perhaps, a bit more brash than would be socially acceptable, but I find that to be part of what makes him an entertaining personality. There is no animal nature about him in the slightest, and even when that nature is forcibly pulled out, his first instinct is to smother it.
> 
> In my opinion, he’s just a regular man with a regular temper. It can be struck, but it can also be ignored just the same.
> 
> The details of his transformations, in my opinion, are unimportant. As I have previously stated, he is perfectly able to control them. As he has previously stated, he has successfully done so for many years now. It is my distinct belief that his control only slipped because we forced it for our own enjoyment.
> 
> I’ve read his letter. I find it to be a compelling enough reason to release him as is. Be that as it may, please allow me to provide you with another: should you approve his Reclassification, I will take personal responsibility for him. I will oversee his release and return to the public. I will regularly check in on his progress and readjustment. You may use my reputation as collateral, although I think you’ll find cashing in on the offer to be unwise.
> 
> I think you’ll find this an acceptable agreement.
> 
> -Dr. T██████ Shirogane

 

+++

 

> **WRITTEN RECLASSIFICATION CONSIDERATION STATEMENT COMMANDER M** ████ **IVERSON**
> 
> Let me be perfectly clear:
> 
> I am only doing this at Shirogane’s request. I have communicated with your O Level people multiple times now over this issue.
> 
> The boy is no threat.
> 
> The experiment was a mistake.
> 
> Specifically biologically engineering a being just to have a handcrafted Item was foolish, unethical, and cruel.
> 
> And please allow me to remind you that I have the boy’s full, unedited record.
> 
>  
> 
> Respectfully,
> 
> M████ Iverson
> 
> Garrison Institute

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG KEITH-50**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** Keith
> 
> **Foreword:** Dr. Shirogane and Keith discuss the Reclassification proceedings.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** So how are you feeling about everything so far?
> 
> **Keith:** I honestly don’t know.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s fair. This is an unusual process to go through. If it helps, I think you’re doing a spectacular job.
> 
> **Keith:** Well thanks, doc.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You know, it’s going to be strange not to hear that every day.
> 
> **Keith:** If it helps, it hasn’t been every day.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s true.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Could be every day, though.
> 
> **Keith:** Shiro, wha—
> 
> (unintelligible)
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement: [REDACTED]** [ _NOTE: God, we were so obvious. This is gross. I’m making it permanent._ — _K_ ]

 

+++

 

> **PERSONAL VOICE LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** So it’s been a few days. Keith’s final hearing is tomorrow, and I’m going to be totally honest here when I say I think we’ve got this in the bag. The letters are great, his record is totally clean, I think I offered some pretty good motivation. Not to sound too smug or anything, but I’m pretty sure the result  is locked. I’ve got a few things in the works that I’m not entirely ready to put on record yet, but we’re almost there. I can’t tell Keith yet. I don’t want to give him (pause) false hope, I guess. Although, maybe I really mean I don’t want to give myself false hope. I—God, I like him so much. I care for him so much. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, which is concerning, now that I say it out loud. I don’t know. I just don’t want to scare him off with these plans. It might be a little much.
> 
> (door opening)
> 
> **Keith:** Okay, so I thought I was totally cool and super ready, but now I’m panicking and I think I might piss myself. Or blow chunks. Or both. I’m not sure.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, hey, Keith. It’s so good to see you, too. Oh me? Yeah, I’m doing well, thank you for asking.
> 
> **Keith:** Shiro, please. I’m really. Oh my God, I’m gonna barf.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** No, you’re not. You’re nervous and that’s fine, but there’s no need to make yourself sick. Here.
> 
> (sounds of shuffling)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Lay down.
> 
> **Keith:** Just because you have a comfortable couch doesn’t mean I’m gonna get distracted. I mean, what if they say yes? What do I tell my mom? I can’t just lay this all on her. She’ll lose her mind, holy shit. What if she already knew and she doesn’t even want to see me when I get out?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane: [REDACTED]** , relax. One thing at a time. For now, let’s actually talk about what we’re going to do when you leave. That’s the point of this whole thing. Would you prefer to go home, or somewhere else?
> 
> **Keith:** I mean, I need to see my mom. We need to talk about this. I need to know she’s okay. I need to know she didn’t do this to me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Of course, whatever you need. But if they do release you, I need you to know it’ll probably be under my custody so I can report in.
> 
> **Keith:** Are you fucking serious?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** As far as they’ll know, anyway.
> 
> **Keith:** (pause) What are you planning, Shiro?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’ll have to be off the record. But it’s good. I hope you’ll think so, anyway.
> 
> **Keith:** I’ll probably think anything you have planned is good.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I have a guest room.
> 
> **Keith:** What?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** A guest room. It’s an extra bedroom in which visitors can sleep. I’m guessing you’ve heard of them?
> 
> **Keith:** I know what a fucking guest room is, thank you. I’m asking why you’re telling me that.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, you know. Just in case you might be nervous about going right back to your family after release. Leaving the Foundation can very often cause paranoia, I’m told.
> 
> **Keith:** Paranoia, huh?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Mmhmm. I thought you might be nervous to get too close to your family right away. Safety and all.
> 
> **Keith:** Oh, and is big, strong, Dr. Shirogane gonna protect poor little SCP-Kogane?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith.
> 
> **Keith:** You do remember I can summon a space sword, right?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** That’s not—That’s not what I’m getting at.
> 
> **Keith:** Don’t worry. I know exactly what you’re getting at.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** And?
> 
> **Keith:** Turn that off, maybe.

 

+++

 

> **PANEL INTERVIEW LOG KEITH-2**
> 
> **Interviewers:** Drs. B█████████, P███████, C████, and D███████████
> 
> **Interviewed:** Keith
> 
> **Foreword:** The final board review to determine the status of Keith takes place. A decision is rendered.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Good morning, Keith. Dr. Shirogane.
> 
> **Keith:** Good morning.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Good morning.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Keith, we’re not going to waste your time here today. This meeting will be short and to the point, as we’ve already rendered a decision.
> 
> **Keith:** Wha—You have?
> 
> **Dr. P** ███████ **:** We have. Dr. Shirogane and Commander Iverson made some (pause) compelling arguments on your behalf, and we have been presented with more than sufficient evidence with which to judge your status.
> 
> **Keith:** Oh. Alright, then.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Don’t look so dour, Keith. We had assumed you would prefer to not be another 600 page review case.
> 
> (assorted laughter)
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** We do have one final question before our pronouncement is made, however.
> 
> **Keith:** And what is that?
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** What do you plan to do?
> 
> **Keith:** (pause) What do you mean?
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Just what I asked. Should you be released today, what do you plan to do after?
> 
> **Keith:** I (pause) Well, I guess the simple answer is live.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Live?
> 
> **Keith:** I have a lot of time to catch up on.
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Hmm, and do you intend to assist him with that goal, Dr. Shirogane?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** In any way I can.
> 
> **Keith:** Shi—Dr. Shirogane has promised me that he would help my transition back to freedom.
> 
> **Dr. C** ████ **:** Don’t think of it as freedom, Keith. Think of it as a new classification.
> 
> (several seconds of silence accompanied by the sounds of typing)
> 
> **Dr. D** ███████████ **:** Alright, Keith. We’ve read all testimony and evidence presented and received answers to all of the questions we saw pertinent to ask.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** At this juncture, we are comfortable in adjusting your classification status to Safe.
> 
> **Keith:** Really?
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Yes. Dr. Shirogane, you are free to assist Keith with relocating upon the completion of a mandatory 48 hour reintegration preparatory period. You are to remain responsible for his behavior and monitoring for a probationary period of three years. Should any abnormal activity occur in that time, we will bring Keith back to the Foundation, where he will remain in perpetuity. Additionally, please submit his updated item sheet by the end of the week. That is all.
> 
> **Keith:** Uh, thank you.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Thank you for your time.
> 
> **Dr. B** █████████ **:** Good luck, Keith.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Upon completion of reclassification board review, Dr. Shirogane submitted all necessary documentation with the exception of an updated Item sheet. It is believed this was an oversight due to the events of the following days. [ _NOTE: That’s a real nice way of saying he couldn’t be fucked once he up and dumped you. Good job covering yourselves, there. —K_ ]

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY KEITH-40**
> 
> I love him.
> 
> [ _NOTE: Still do._ ]


	7. PHASE 7

> **INTERVIEW LOG KEITH-51**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** Keith
> 
> **Foreword:** [ _NOTE: I’m making you keep this one, too. Just to rub it in._ ]
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** There you have it.
> 
> **Keith:** There I have it.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You are officially reclassified as Safe. How’s that feel?
> 
> **Keith:** I was always safe.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (pause) You were. You always will be.
> 
> **Keith:** As long as I have something to say about it, anyway.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** As long as I do, too.
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** So, Keith. You and I are coming to the end of our time together here at the Foundation. I’ll be filing some last minute forms, but after your reintegration prep, you will be free to leave. I can assist you in packing your things and take you to where you need to go. Have you decided yet where that will be?
> 
> **Keith:** I have.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** [ _NOTE: God, I just really love knowing that one of you sticks in the mud has to go through every now and again and read this shit. I might as well put a picture of us making out or something in here. I bet you’d be into that, though._ ]
> 
> [ _NOTE: Please don’t. —Dr. W_ ███]
> 
> [ _NOTE: I dunno, I have several very good options._ ]
> 
> [ _NOTE: Please don’t. —Shiro_ ]

 

+++

 

> **JOURNAL ENTRY KEITH-41**
> 
> First things first, this is the last time I write in this stupid thing.
> 
> It’s funny, because after a while I think I actually needed this journal. It’s the one thing I know for a fact nobody messed with. Which is pretty fucked up.
> 
> So here’s the plan:
> 
> I’m leaving here with Shiro. I’m going to see my parents. They’re going to tell me everything they know and we’ll go from there. But no more secrets. Shit sucks.
> 
> After that, I think I’m gonna get some fucking therapy and a job. Just the most boring, mundane thing I can find. Maybe I’ll work at a coffee shop or something. I don’t know. As long as it’s got nothing to do with science, I’m good. Although, I do have some thoughts about the foundation and the things they consider items. Maybe I’ll come up with something that’s got to do with that…
> 
> Either way, I’m staying with Shiro. Gonna take that guest room.
> 
> Maybe.

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG KEITH-57**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** Keith
> 
> **Foreword:** Dr. Shirogane outlines the details for Keith’s release and the arrangements made.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Good afternoon, Keith.
> 
> **Keith:** Dr. Shirogane.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You’re scheduled to begin your 48 hour reintegration process today. How are you feeling?
> 
> **Keith:** A little nervous, honestly. I keep feeling like this is one big bait and switch. Like, when I’m least expecting it, everyone is going to pull the rug out from under me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Believe me, if that were the plan, there would have been no spectators at your review. And you saw, there were—
> 
> **Keith:** So many.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle) So many. Alright, well, I finished your release plan, so once your reintegration is complete, we’ll be processing your civilian papers, reissuing your revoked identification documentation, and then I will be taking you to your parents’ home at **[ADDRESS REDACTED]** , per your request. Following that, you will be set up at your new residence of **[ADDRESS REDACTED]**. Does that all sound accurate?
> 
> **Keith:** It does.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Great! Well, then, Keith. I’ll see you on the other side.
> 
> **Keith:** See you then, doc.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** Immediately following this interview, Keith was taken to **[REDACTED]** for reintegration preparation. [ _NOTE: Which, by the way, is total bullshit. “Hey, did you know you have to buy food? At grocery stores? IT’S TRUE!” Come on, dude. And what’s with all the showers? Do you think I’m gonna infect someone with my sweat or something?_ ]

 

+++

 

> **PERSONAL VOICE LOG [DATE REDACTED] - DR. T** ██████ **SHIROGANE**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It took longer than I thought to get everything together, but I think it’s time we had this conversation. I’m sorry I made you wait.
> 
> **Keith:** Hey, if it means you get your shit together how you want, it’s fine with me.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Right. So you know how I told you I was making some plans for when you get out of here?
> 
> **Keith:** Yup.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Okay, well, it wasn’t just me making those plans.
> 
> **Keith:** How so?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I (pause) may have involved the team.
> 
> **Keith:** The team.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** H███, K████, and L████.
> 
> **Keith:** Seriously? What were you doing? Did everyone know but me?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m sorry. Really I am. I just had to be sure. I didn’t want to get your hopes up and have it not pan out.
> 
> **Keith:** Then I’m assuming it panned.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It really panned. A real big pan.
> 
> **Keith:** So whatcha cookin’, good lookin’?
> 
> (several seconds of silence)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Keith.
> 
> **Keith:** Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what’s going on.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** I’m quitting.
> 
> **Keith:** You’re what?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Quitting. Leaving. I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and you just kind of helped (pause) move things along. I don’t want to keep working here. I used to really believe in what we were doing, but now that I know about what happened with you, I can’t.
> 
> **Keith:** So what are you going to do?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, the team and I have been tossing around an idea for a start-up for a long time now, and we secured financing last week. We’d like to hire you, actually.
> 
> **Keith:** Wh—seriously?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Seriously. You’re smart, you’re strong, you have a unique perspective that I think we could use.
> 
> **Keith:** I don’t have a degree or anything, though.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Details.
> 
> **Keith:** Details, he says.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** He does. I want a fresh start for all of us. I want a fresh start with you. If you’d want that, anyway.
> 
> **Keith:** Shiro—
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** T██████.
> 
> **Keith:** Huh?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Call me T██████. Please.
> 
> **Keith:** (pause) T██████.
> 
> (shuffling)
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Say it again.
> 
> **Keith:** (quiet) T██████.
> 
> (indiscernible) [ _NOTE: (sloppy kissing noises)_ ]
> 
> **[INTERRUPTION IN RECORDING]**
> 
> **Keith:** You know, you never told me anything about the other letters you submitted. What was in them?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Nothing but the truth.
> 
> **Keith:** The truth, huh?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yep.
> 
> **Keith:** Why won’t you look me in the eye, then? You’re lying.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Ah, think of it more as a half truth.
> 
> **Keith:** A half truth is still a whole lie, Dr. Shirogane.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Okay, okay. That’s fair. Iverson and I talked about you as a person and reminded the board of a few (pause) details.
> 
> **Keith:** Details.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Like the fact that we both have a full, unredacted copy of your record.
> 
> **Keith:** Oh.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (laugh) Yeah, oh. So I figure we keep a copy of that under the bed for safekeeping and we’re good to go.
> 
> **Keith:** Under the bed, huh?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Well, I mean, you know. If that’s—
> 
> **Keith:** Tell me about the bed, T██████.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** What about it?
> 
> **Keith:** Oh, you know. The dimensions, the brand, do you need to flip it? Those are very important details.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Hmm. Well, it’s a king, if that matters.
> 
> **Keith:** It really does. Go on.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** It’s firm, but with a pillow top. You know, for ultimate comfort.
> 
> **Keith:** Ultimate comfort.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yeah.
> 
> **Keith:** Hey, T██████?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Yeah, **[REDACTED]**?
> 
> **Keith:** Can we stop making the paranoid self recordings now? I don’t think they’re gonna knock us off, do you?
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** Probably not.
> 
> **Keith:** Great. Turn that thing off.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** (chuckle)

 

+++

 

> **INTERVIEW LOG KEITH-58**
> 
> **Interviewer:** Dr. T██████ Shirogane
> 
> **Interviewed:** Keith
> 
> **Foreword:** The final recorded interview on Foundation record between Keith and Dr. Shirogane.
> 
> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** You have successfully been reclassified and passed through your reintegration procedures. As far as the Foundation is concerned, you are no longer an Item, Keith. Congratulations.
> 
> **Keith:** Thanks a lot, doc.
> 
> **Dr. Shirogane:** On behalf of myself and the rest of the foundation, I’d like to wish you luck and success in the future. We hope things work out well for you.
> 
> **Keith:** I’m sure I’ll figure it out.
> 
> **< End Log>**
> 
> **Closing Statement:** [ _NOTE: What do you know? I did._ ]

 

+++

 

> [The following email was received by Dr. E████ Sanda of the SCP Foundation from Dr. T██████ Shirogane of the **[ORGANIZATION NAME REDACTED]** on **[DATE REDACTED]** , 36 months after the release of SCP-641R4]
> 
> E████,
> 
> I apologize for my tardiness in submitting this. I must admit, upon my departure from the Foundation, I found myself extremely busy with rapid personal and professional developments. Hopefully you can forgive my disorganization.
> 
> In fact, I hadn’t even thought of this until I visited the courthouse to file some paperwork and was reminded that I needed this record officially closed.
> 
> In light of this, please accept the attached document.
> 
> I hope you are well.
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Shiro
> 
>  
>
>> **Item #:** Keith
>> 
>> **Object Class:** Safe
>> 
>> **Special Containment Procedures:** Keith is to be permanently relocated to [ADDRESS REDACTED], where he will reside for the foreseeable future. He is free to come and go as he pleases, all expenses paid.
>> 
>> **Description:** My husband.


End file.
